


Dinner and a Show - August 27, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Dinner and a Show - August 27, 2020

Professor Vector went to the front of the dais as dinner was concluding in the Great Hall.

"Good evening, students. Professor Dumbledore has kindly granted me permission to demonstrate and announce our newest club - the Hogwarts Burlesque Dancers. Rather than tell you a lot about the club, I thought it best to show you."

The Hall became quiet and looked on with odd fascination - somewhere between curiosity and the inability-to-look-away-from-a-train-wreck - as the usual uptight Professor Vector began a full-on strip tease. Her hat came flying off and into the hands of a Ravenclaw. Her robes dropped down sensually, showing off a revealing corset. She danced away across the stage in tune with the music - like a professional - which was radiating from someplace with the castle itself.

Minerva covered the kitten-kids eyes (which was quite a feat as there were several of them, but they all looked on fascinated).

She concluded her show, waving a large furry disc in front of her as her corset appeared in front of her. The rest of the staff, who were behind her, cringed a bit. This was not a side of any of their staff they wanted to see.

"So she's basically a wizard stripper....when Myyyyy Faathheeerrr hears about this...." Draco began.

"He will insist you enroll so you can do something with your life?" Blaise Zabini said.

"I think I'll enroll! This sounds like fun. Will you join with me, Hermione?" Lavender Brown said.

"Sure, this could be a fun way to let loose some of my tension," Hermione replied.

"If blokes can join, then I'm in!" Oliver Wood said. "Just imagine how much people will enjoy seeing my Quidditch muscles!"

Harry's robes tented awkwardly at that statement.

"Well well, quite the interesting show tonight!" Dumbledore said.

"Why, Headmaster, do you allow these things? This was basically porn!" Snape ejaculated.

"No need to react that way, Severus! Please, do that in private," Dumbledore replied.


End file.
